Modified release pharmaceutical dosage forms have long been used to optimize drug delivery and enhance patient compliance, especially by reducing the number of doses of medicine the patient must take in a day. In some instances, it is also desirable for a dosage form to deliver more than one drug at different rates or times. Modified release dosage forms should ideally be adaptable so that release rates and profiles can be matched to physiological and chronotherapeutic requirements. Because the onset and duration of the therapeutic efficacy of drugs vary widely, as do their absorption, distribution, metabolism, and elimination, it is often desirable to modify the release of different drugs in different ways, or to have a first dose of drug (active ingredient) immediately released from the dosage form, while a second dose of the same or a different drug is released in a modified, e.g. delayed, pulsatile, repeat action, controlled, sustained, prolonged, extended, or retarded manner.
Well-known mechanisms by which a dosage form (or drug delivery system) can deliver drug at a controlled rate (e.g. sustained, prolonged, extended or retarded release) include diffusion, erosion, and osmosis. It is often practical to design dosage forms that use a combination of the above mechanisms to achieve a particularly desirable release profile for a particular active ingredient.
An important objective of modified release dosage forms is to provide a desired blood concentration versus time (pharmacokinetic, or PK) profile for the drug. Fundamentally, the PK profile for a drug is governed by the rate of absorption of the drug into the blood, and the rate of elimination of the drug from the blood. To be absorbed into the blood (circulatory system), the drug must first be dissolved in the gastrointestinal fluids. For those relatively rapidly absorbed drugs whose dissolution in gastrointestinal fluids is the rate-limiting step in drug absorption, controlling the rate of dissolution (i.e. drug release from the dosage form) allows the formulator to control the rate of drug absorption into the circulatory system of a patient. The type of PK profile, and correspondingly, the type of dissolution or release profile desired, depends on, among other factors, the particular active ingredient and physiological condition being treated.
One particularly desirable PK profile is achieved by a dosage form that delivers a delayed release dissolution profile, in which the release of one or more doses of drug from the dosage form is delayed for a pre-determined time after contacting of the dosage form by a liquid medium, such as for example, after ingestion by the patient. The delay period (“lag time”) can be followed either by prompt release of the active ingredient (“delayed burst”), or by sustained (prolonged, extended, or retarded) release of the active ingredient (“delayed then sustained”). U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,633, for example, discloses delayed-release dosage forms in which an external coating layer was applied by a compression coating process. The coating level ranged from 105 percent to 140 percent of the weight of the core in order to yield product with the desired time delayed profile.
One particularly desirable type of delayed release PK profile is obtained from a “pulsatile” release profile, in which for example, a first dose of a first drug is delivered, followed by a delay period (“lag time”) during which there is substantially no release of the first drug from the dosage form, followed by either prompt or sustained release of a subsequent dose of the same drug. In one particularly desirable type of pulsatile drug delivery system, the first dose is released essentially immediately upon contacting of the dosage form with a liquid medium. In another particularly desirable type of pulsatile drug delivery system, the delay period corresponds approximately to the time during which a therapeutic concentration of the first dose is maintained in the blood. Pulsatile delivery systems are particularly useful for applications where a continuous release of drug is not ideal. Examples of this are drugs exhibiting first pass metabolism by the liver, drugs that induce biological tolerance, i.e. the therapeutic effect decreases with continuous presence of the drug at the site of action, and drugs whose efficacy is influenced by circadian rhythms of body functions or diseases. One typical pulsatile dosage form design contains the first dose of drug in an exterior coating, or shell, while subsequent doses of drug are contained in underlying layers of subcoatings, or a central core. PCT Publication No. WO99/62496, for example, discloses a dosage form comprising an immediate-release dose of drug contained within an overcoat applied onto the surface of the semi-permeable membrane of an osmotic dosage form. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,330 and 4,801,461, disclose dosage forms comprising an exterior drug coat that surrounds a semi-permeable wall, which in turn surrounds an internal compartment containing a second dose of drug, and comprises exit means for connecting the interior of the dosage form with the exterior environment of use. These dosage forms are designed to release drug immediately from the exterior coating, followed by a relatively short delay period, followed by a sustained release of drug from the internal compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,604, for example, discloses an osmotic device (dosage form) comprising a drug compartment surrounded by a wall (coating) having a passageway therein. The wall may comprise an immediate release dose of drug, and the inner drug compartment may comprise a sustained release dose of drug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,983 discloses another osmotic device comprising two separately housed drugs that are separately dispensed from the device. The device comprises two compartments, one for each drug, separated by a partition. Each compartment has an orifice for communicating with the exterior of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,874, discloses a 3-layer pharmaceutical compressed tablet capable of liberating one or more drugs at different release rates, in which an immediate release dose of active may be contained in a compressed coating layer, and in one embodiment, the outer compressed coating layer may function via an erosion mechanism to delay release of a second dose of active ingredient contained in the core. Systems such as these are limited by the amount of drug, which may be incorporated into the exterior coating, or shell, which is in turn limited by the achievable thickness of the exterior coating or shell.
Another design for a pulsatile delivery system is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,849, which describes a tablet able to release active substances at successive times, comprising a first layer containing a portion of the active substance, a water soluble or water gellable barrier layer which is interposed between the first layer and a third layer containing the remaining portion of active substance, and the barrier layer and third layer are housed in an insoluble, impermeable casing. The casing can be applied by various methods such as spraying, compression, or immersion, or the tablet parts can be inserted into a pre-formed casing. Multilayer compressed tablets in stacked layer configurations necessarily require an impermeable partial coating (casing) in order to provide a pulsatile release profile. These systems suffer from the complexity and high cost of assembling multiple, separate compartments comprising multiple, different compositions.
Dosage forms have been previously designed with multiple cores housed in a single shell for the purpose of allowing flexibility in a dosing regimen. PCT Publication No. WO 00/18447, for example, describes a multiplex drug delivery system suitable for oral administration containing at least two distinct drug dosage packages, which exhibit equivalent dissolution profiles for an active agent when compared to one another and when compared to that of the entire multiplex drug delivery unit, and substantially enveloped by a scored compressed coating that allows the separation of the multiplex drug delivery system into individual drug dosage packages. In this example, a scored extended-release compartment envelops two immediate-release compartments. Active ingredient may be contained in only the extended release compartment, or additionally in the two immediate release compartments. The multiplex drug delivery systems of this example are prepared by press coating the extended-release compartment to substantially envelop the immediate release compartments.
Published U.S. patent application 2003/0235616 describes a modified release dosage form comprising at least one active ingredient and at least two cores surrounded by a shell. The shell comprises at least one opening.
Published U.S. patent application 2003/0232082 describes a modified release dosage form comprising at least one active ingredient, a core having an outer surface, and a shell that resides upon at least a portion of the core outer surface and a shell that is semi-permeable such that the liquid medium diffuses through the shell to the core due to osmosis.
Improved dosage forms for providing modified release of active ingredient are described herein. The dosage forms comprise at least one active ingredient and at least two cores surrounded by a shell, wherein the shell covers only a portion of at least one core and a fill material is provided over at least one part of the uncovered core. Upon contact with a liquid medium, active ingredient, which may be present in one or more of the cores, in the shell, or portions or combinations thereof, is released from the dosage form in a modified fashion.